mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Hailey Grey
Under-Construction. " I don't want to be ignored but I'm sure I will be. I'll be that rare flower upon the wall that he passes by; the best thing he'll never have.">. Before Hogwarts Edward Grey is the Father of Hailey Grey. He lives in London, England. At Hogwarts her was the Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Team and was rather good at dueling. Currently an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Lucette Grey nee' Prideux, Hailey's mother, attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and is Heiress to a High-quality Tailoring business for wealthy witches and wizards. Hailey's parents met when her father traveled abroad to France when he was just a teenager to visit his relatives in France where he met a Family friends daughter, Lucette. The two became instant friends upon meeting and as the summer carried on they became close. They often wrote each other even as Edward returned back to Hogwarts. Owls were regularly sent and each summer when he visited, they would always meet up. After Graduation, they stopped speaking to each other for three years simply because Edward became drawn into his new job at the ministry and Lucette with the family business. They reconnected at a wedding that both were invited to. It was at that moment Edward realized he deeply cared for her and missed her dearly. They dated for two years before having a wedding of their own which was big and lavish. Lucette moved to England to better accommodate Edward and his job while her family business expanded across Europe including England. They had their first child within the year, a boy named Henry. A second followed some years later, another boy name Louis. And finally, they had their third child a girl named Hailey. Childhood Hailey had a wonderful childhood. She never had to worry about when her next meal would come or clothing. Money was not an issue at all. She lived a luxurious life with her siblings and out of the three, she was spoiled the most simply because she was the only girl. Hailey was very smart for her age and always preferred to learn new things rather than play with her toys. That wasn't to say she would dismiss her friends or peers to read a book though. She was very open to meeting new people who were welcoming to her, but some were not. Her brothers were very prude like their mother whereas Hailey appeared to be more like her father, but she still had some of her mother in her. The two boys were the first to go off to Hogwarts and be sorted into Slytherin house, a first for his father's line. Edward was certain though that Hailey would be Gryffindor like him. Showing of Magic It was a late afternoon in the summertime. Hailey was reading a book when Henry suddenly snatched it from her lap. ' Give it back' She told him. But Henry, being much taller than she was, stretched his arms above his head with the book. Hailey bounced and jumped to try and grasp it to no avail. Louis joined in and the boys began to toss the book back and forth with Hailey in the middle jumping to try and intercept it. Her nerves got the best of her because she let out a scream so loud that the boys swore it shook the house, but that wasn't the show of magic... what they noticed was that her usual brown strands of hair had turned a fiery red. "Give. It. BACK!" The two boys simply stared at their sister in shock and that book fell to the ground. Hailey quickly retrieved it and stood back up and smiled as if nothing had happened, her hair suddenly shifted right back to its natural color. "Thank you!" She said happily and scurried off. Life at Hogwarts Years 1 - 3 (Not Played) Just as her brothers, Hailey was sorted into Slytherin house even though the sorting hat seemed to have trouble with picking just the right house for Hailey, it seems to be a perfectly good match for her.Her first three years at Hogwarts were very uneventful. She normally spent much time studying in the library for a duration of her time. She gained no friends this time around but had quite a few acquaintances. Year 4 (2024 -2025) Her fourth year had to some life. She gained closer acquaintances, joined the dueling club, and even had a desire to join up on the Quidditch team as a Chaser. Of course, she got dissuaded by attempting due to her mothers sending her a howler to react negatively to her choice. During this time, without Hailey even realizing it, her eyes were steadily posted on a fellow housemates who was only a year ahead of her in school. He, on the other hand, has been currently dating another. Year 5 (Present) Appearance Hailey stands about 5 feet one inch. She has long Dark Brown hair and Hazel Green eyes. Her skin is pale with a light trace of freckles as well as a Beauty Mark on the top right side of her lip. To some Hailey is considered to be quite pretty.' Personality Hailey is very intelligent and sometimes keeps to herself. Though many do not realize it, she is quite cunning and more ambitious than her brothers. She is also a natural born leader. She has a sense of pride in her family and thinks highly of herself. She may appear vain because she looks in mirrors often, but this is because she believes appearance is part of giving off a good impression. Hailey can also defend herself quite nicely but doesn't give in to bullies. This is because she finds that she's more important than them and wouldn't waste her breath, time, or the flick of her wand on them no matter how 'scary' they proclaim themselves to be. There is, of course, a dark side to Hailey that is hardly seen if at all.' Text Here Abilities Hailey is a Human witch who is able to cast verbal and nonverbal spells up to year four with the use of a wand. She can also craft potions. . Relationships Category:Slytherins Category:Students